


At three in the morning

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: Lance comes home and his family reacts differently.(Based on a comic from tumblr)





	At three in the morning

Lance gets back to Earth at three in the morning. It’s dark outside and it’s still raining ,the ocean fierce but. It’s  three in the morning in Cuba and it’s raining. He isn’t complaining at all. He’s changed since he left. It’s been what? Five years maybe? Five and half at best. His hair grew longer at one point but when it started to look like Keith’s he shaved it all super thin and it’s just now growing back properly. It’s about the same length as his dads, a funny little comb over style, without the actual comb over. His eyes are duller than they were when he was seventeen but that was to be expected, he wasn’t a hardened soldier at seventeen.

He has a scar from just under his left ear that stops just below his eye from a galra soldier and another one that cuts through his eye brow slightly from when he was nineteen and he thought he was able to take on one of Lotor’s generals. Long story short, he couldn’t. He’s got more scars. Like the one that runs from his clavical to his all the way to the bottom of his ribs on the opposite side. That was from one of Haggar’s cronies. Then there’s the ones on his back that he doesn’t like to even think about. Hunk on more than one occasion has used a marker to draw around them and make him feel better. Of course he has others on his arms, those are from the training gladiators though, well...the one that slits slightly against his right forarm isn’t. But he refuses to think of where that one came from, it almost costed Pidge her life and he wants to forget about that as much as possible.

Anyway, it’s three in the morning, so why the hell does his mamá have the living room lights on? The curtains are drawn so he can’t see in, which is fine, but they can’t see out. And he’s sure his mamá really wouldn’t appreciate him knocking on the door at three in the morning, in the pouring down rain? And then he would have Marco and Luis shout at him for leaving their abuelita and who knows what Veronica would say to him about missing her wedding...he could have nephews or nieces that he doesn’t know about and who up until this point might of only heard of ‘Uncle Lance’ in stories. Wow, that’s a hard one to take in.

So as the hardened soldier of twenty two years that he is, he walks quietly up to the front door and knocks. Then waits, it’s ten minutes without an answer when he knocks again, and then another five before he finally gives up and crouches down, pulling out a bobby pin (or the Altean equivalent at least) and braking his way into his own home. Wow, his mamá is going to be so proud of him. So, after picking the lock, he does something seventeen year old Lance promised himself he would do when he thought he was gonna die from that explosion on Arus. He closes the door and in his most cheeriest voice he calls: “Honey I’m home~” the reaction is almost instantaneous and you have to admit for it being three in the morning the McClain family has wonderful hearing.

His mamá bursts out of the living room, dressed in a dress he had only seen her wear once when she came home when he was five from his abuelito’s funeral. Her face looks like she’s been crying and her eyes flood with tears as she spots him and a strangled almost dying, “Lance?” escapes her before Lance is rushing over to her because god, she’s about to collapse if he’s not careful. Then his papá rushes down the stairs obviously thinking he’s having hallucinations or his wife found an old recording because the look of utter shock is almost hilarious when he sees him. The way the slightly greying bearded jaw drops and a blubbering noise Lance always associated with Veronica when her make up didn’t work and never with his father escapes the man who’s standing at the bottom step like a fish out of water. That is until the man is wrapping his arms around him and he can hear soft swears escaping his papá in Spanish and it’s so refreshing to hear his native language because after two years only ever hearing it over phone calls and another five in space where nobody else spoke it, it’s been seven long years for Lance without hearing his first language  in person and he has to admit, swears we’re not what he was expecting.

The next down the stairs is a sleepy angle, of course that isn’t the girl with curly brown hair is actually called but it’s always been Angies nickname since Lance first held her. She’s what thirteen now and obviously trying to pretend she wasn’t just on her phone when her eyes pop out of her skull and a very high pitched “Lance is back! Lance is alive!” Is called up the stairs as his baby cousin runs and leaps at him. And perhaps there was a time that he would of struggled to keep the both of them upright and they could fall in a pile of the soft carpeted floor, but he’s stronger now, his body is always ready to try and hold its own against the impact of another body hurtling at him. Which is why it’s hard to admit that when he catches Angie it isn’t in a soft an embrace as he would of liked. 

The girl has her face buried in his chest and he stills slightly and wraps his arms around her. She’s close enough to feel some of his stomach scars if he isn’t careful.

Apparently his other relatives took Angies shouting as a real statement because seconds drift by before his other cousins, all much to old for his liking, Come hurtling down the stairs like comets and crash into him, and it’s hard to hold in the sound of fear that wants to escape when he gets dog piled because every other time he’s been dog piled it’s been by galra drones, but then he reminds himself that they’ve won, it’s over now. And the sound diminishes from his throat when he hears what has to be the most heart braking sound in the whole of the universe (and he’s heard a planet literally cry out in pain before) as his eldest brother Marco stands at the top of the stairs with a new born baby in his arms and tears streaming down his face. 

He cant do anything more than wave at Sarah who understandably takes the new born baby as her husband runs maybe three steps down before seeming to screw the fact he’s in his parents house and he could brake his ankle, because he leaps over the banister in a way that Lance often has to do and lands quickly befor barrleing towards him and his cousins let go and let him be engulfed and then he hears Luis shout his name and the Veronica and when again he’s dog piled by people bigger than him, he can’t supress the noise of utter terror that engulfs the room as they see him quake in his older siblings arms, because it’s too much like a mission that cost Pidge her left leg and caused the scars on his back and he feels sick, and dizzy and no. He’s not going to do this, he’s at home and he’s happy.

So he swallows the sound when it’s half way out and proceeds to burst into tears. Because his big brothers and sister are hugging him and he’s been dreaming of this for the past five years and it’s too unreal.

When he pulls back his abuelita is stood in the door way to the kitchen, leaning on her cane and he’s reminded by how much time he’s lost with her before the old lady with white hair and wrinkles so deep set he used to joke they were the Grand Canyon walks up to him (his siblings have let go of him by this point because nobody gets in abuelita‘s way) and before he can bend down, she’s smashing the end of her cane into his foot. Which understandably makes him bend over in order to grab his foot, before he’s stopped and his head is pulled into a squashed face hug by his abuelita. Who’s now crying. And every body but the baby up the top of the stairs in Sarah’s arms is crying and Lance considers it an achievement because it’s the first time he’s seen his papá cry and the only time outside of when Marco broke his leg that he’s seen his eldest brother cry.

They heard him into the living room and Lance sees now why the living room light was on. On the fire place at the end of the room is a picture with some candles around it and he realises his mother had been praying at the family shrine before he arrived and he suddenly feels even worse for knocking a three in the morning.

But he can’t bring himself to care because his family is there, the Galra empire are no more and though he’ll end to go soon, Voltron won’t be fighting dangerous battles for a long time.


End file.
